It's forbidden but who gives a damn?
by chocolatebubbles
Summary: What do the boys get up to when the parents and ehh Alex  aren't home? lol Yes, there is actually a story behind it :L


**Hola ;) So ehm here's a JustinXmax fanfic as you probably know seeing as you ehh clicked on it :D**

**Hope you enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, or any of the characters (:**

He held more than just a simple admiration for his older brother.

Max _loved _Justin. But that was wrong, right? Even him, the most unintelligent of people, knew that it was wrong to dream about his brother in the way he did.

He was only fourteen, but he knew his feelings and knew he wanted _something _to progress from them.

"Ehh Alex," he murmered knocking on his sisters bedroom door nervously. He heard a sound from inside and taking it as a 'yes?' he walked inside. The girl was lying on her bed with her laptop infront of her and the tv on beside her. She rose an eyebrow as she noticed her younger brothers flushed face and frightened eyes. Alex sat up.

"Are you okay Max?," she asked, genuinly concerned. Yes, it might have always seemed like they weren't the closest of siblings, but Alex was always the one who would listen to her little brothers problems, he was glad to have her. "What's up bro'?."

He shut the door behind him and looked at her with a small smile. "You aren't busy, are you?."

She grinned. "You're kidding right? Me? Busy?," she laughed slightly patting the space on the bed beside her, moving over a bit so there was more room. They both laughed and he walked over to her bed, sitting on the furry blanket. "Okay tell me what's wrong."

He hesitated slightly as he looked at his hands.

"Um...ehhm... I kind of... like somebody," he muttered, heat rising to his cheeks. "Alot," he added. The older of the two laughed.

"That's it?," she asked as if relieved. "You scared me!."

Max glared weakly at her. "Come on Alex, this is serious! I need... help."

She calmed down, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Okay okay... What's her name?."

The boy blanched visibly and looked away from her again. "I-It doesn't matter! I just need help on how to...to make the first move!."

Alex winked at him. "You wanna make the first move eh?." He nodded. "Well it really depends on the person Max... Emm...What's she like?."

"Ehh... Well _she's _smart... Older... Gorgeous... Funny... Perfect for me... But I'm afraid that I'm making the wrong decision when telling..._her_."

"Well... um she sounds... great..," Alex laughed. "Older ehh?." She punched his shoulder playfully,

"Okay from what I got so far is that you really like this person."

"And how did you manage to find that out?," Max asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Because of the look you had in your eyes when describing her," she said with a smile. "Maybe you should tell her how you feel?."

He thought about the person he liked(_loved_). "The person really wont catch on Alex... What if I scare _her _off?."

Alex sighed.

"Come on Max, be a man! Tell her how you feel and see how it goes! If she doesn't like you back then there will be other girls!."

'Yup, but would there be other brothers?' he couldn't help but think as he stood, thanking his sister and leaving the room even more confused than he was when he'd entered it. He groaned to himself. Sometimes it sucked to be a teenager!

Justin had turned 17 recently. He was proud with how he had been doing in life so far, all A's, he could drive, he had a lot of friends and he was making his parents proud. He grinned at himself in the mirror admiring his newly and improved chest. All his work outs had totally payed off!

He had pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his car keys, opening his door and leaving the room in a matter of minutes.

He was going to the cinema with friends. He had shut his door behind him and began walking down the hall when he heard something strange coming from... his brothers room. Now, all in all, people knew that Justin Ruso was a very curious boy. He was hardly going to _ignore _what could be his brother in pain or worse! Dying! He reached for the door handle, freezing when he had heard a low moan. Now,

Justin _did _know that his parents were bringing Alex to Harpers to stay the night, and his parents were going to some freaking hotel for the night since they had a free night and he _was_ going to the cinema that night too. His brother, now fourteen would be by himself until later that night. But Justin would be the baby sitter until tommorow. Justin bit his lip, contemplating on wheather or not to open the door, or to let this whole thing slide. Max w_as_ only fourteen, he sort of had a right to be aloud to _touch _himself in his own privacy...

Justins heart jumped when another moan escaped the boys lips from behind the door.

"What the fuck..," the older of the two boys muttered as heat rose to his cheeks. The only thing stopping him from pushing open the door was the fact that he had to go now, and the fact that inside the door was his little _brother_. His little brother, pleasuring himself. Justin whimpered slightly at the thought, hating the way that it affected him. He wasn't suppose to feel this, he'd made sure to block the thoughts from his head as much as possible. It had worked through his brothers childhood years, but then something very unfortunate happened. Max had hit puberty. The boy had began losing his puppy fat, started growing body hair and his voice had dropped. He wasn't cute anymore, his brother had began to get sexy. Right beneath his nose. Justin closed his eyes and turned from the door, dropping his hands from the door handle. He had to go, he wouldn't let himself get any more aroused, it was wrong. The seventeen year old walked to the door, cleared his throat and had finally left the house, leaving Max alone.

A tanned hand wrapped around the length of hardened flesh, pumping it slowly at first, like he was too tired to try hard enough.

Max's eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, hand moving rythmically on his cock.

He imagined his brothers hand replacing his own, his brothers lips on his and his tongue rubbing off his tongue.

"J-Justin...nn...," the boy moaned, his pace quickening in the slightest.

It hadn't actually been long since he figured out that doing this could make him feel so good. Sure, he had heard about it from his friends in school.

'Wanking' they had called it to eachother when they were describing some of the girls in their year. He knew how to do it, but had only ever done it when he was alone, too embarrassed to even think about it when anyone could _hear _him. Lucky for him, tonight his brother was at the cinema, his sister was at her friends house and his parents were out for dinner and were away for the night.

Max wasn't really sure when it had started. Him being...gay, I mean. He had liked alot of girls when he was thirteen, twelve and eleven, sure.

But gym class was a magical thing, but it was a horrible expieriance to grow a hard on for one of your team mates, then have to hide it, urging it away and resisting the temptations of touching it. But, one fatefull gym class had changed his life. He had gotten one of those unlucky hard ons just in time for a classmate of his, Ryan, to see it. He had almost started crying in embarrassment.

"Um Max...You gotta...," said boy had turned from his friend in desperation, trying hard to think of his mothers pantys or something disgusting that usually willed it away. It was a pretty huge shock for him when Ryan had basically pressed him to the wall face first, taken hold of his hard cock in his hand, began pumping it and pressed his _own _dick between Max'z ass cheeks. Max cried out at even the memory of it.

Ryan had basically given him a hand job, wanking himself at the same time. They had made out for a while too, just there in the showers. Max was pretty shocked, mostly because he had had _alot_ of fun. And that's when he went off girls. It wasn't that he was attracted completley to Ryan, because he wasn't, it was the male genitals and the feel of another man against him that felt so _fucking _good.

Max had cum a few minutes later, enjoying the fact that he had lasted longer than before. He smirked to himself looking at the clock, it was almost eleven.

He yawned.

"I'm always so freaking tired after... after...," the boy fell asleep soundly only minutes later.

"See yas!," Justin called in more of a whisper as he left the group and went into the building. The first thing he did was turn on the lights, lock the door s after him and take an asprin for his migrain. He sighed, leaning against the counter, glass in hand. It had been a pretty good night, good movie, great food. He was tired. Earlier happenings hadn't escaped his head though. He hadn't _stopped _thinking about it. It was partially the reason for his headache. When he thought about something too hard, he usually got one.

He sighed again placing the glass in the sink and turning off the kitchen light, walking down the hall. He was so caught up in his mind that he hadn't felt himself stop infront of his younger brothers room. He hadn't hesitated this time to actually open the door and step inside. Max hadn't closed his curtains before sleeping and the glow of the moon was basically shining on his skin.

_'How cliche' _he couldn't help but think as his eyes followed this stretch of skin on Max's neck, down his shoulder and chest. Then he realised that, yes, his brother was infact naked beneath the blanket. He bit back a moan and finally decided. He was going to do it. he was going to... to... what was he exactly meant to do? How the hell would he explain to the kid that his older brother actually want in his pants and not some random chicks... ?

The reasonable part of his brain was telling him just to go to bed and forget about it... but the turned on fucking happy wild side of his brain basically made him shut the door, controlled his legs, making him walk and finally stop beside the bed. His heart was beating rapidly.

"M-Max...," he whispered. The boy stirred but didn't wake up. "Max."

Justin had startled himself with the huskiness in his own voice, the confidence. Finally Max's eyes had opened.

"Justin... W-what're you fucking doing..?," he groaned sleepily. Justin kicked off his shoes, not taking his eyes from the boy. Next was his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, watching as Max's eyes followed his hands. "J-Justin?."

Said teen suddenly reached down, and much to Max's surprise and embarrassment, pulled the blanket from him. And there he was, for all to behold. Justins eyes were clouded with pleasure as they settled on the youngers man hood. It was half hard and quite big for someone his age.

"Justin-!," he choked out, well more like squeeked. His hands moved to cover himself.

"Don't," his brother muttered. His hands had stopped moving altogether as he watched Justin slip his trousers off his slim waist. Max gulped, moaning lowly.

It had happened so quickly, and within a few seconds, the older was centimetres from his face. He could feel his breath on his lips, feel his eyes lids flutter shut and felt _himself _move forward slightly.

"Max do you want this?."

"...Yes," he breathed and he finally pushed his lips onto his brothers. He felt them being forced open by a foreign tongue and moaned as they rubbed against eachother shyly. His arms wrapped around his brothers' neck and they continued to make out for a minute or two. When they pulled away from eachother there was silence. Both of them were breathing hard and unable to look away from eachother. Then, Max started crying. His head rested against Justins' chest as he shook.

"I'm so sorry Max...I-I shouldn't have...I.."

"No... I... I'm happy.."

Justins eyes widened and he looked at the boy infront of him, lifting his chin so they were facing eachother.

"Max... You've no idea..h-how long I've wanted to hear you say that," he kissed the younger boy again, pushing his back so that he was lying beneath him. Max moaned as his brother kissed him over and over again, sucking on his neck and biting him gently.

He slowly began to thrust his hips against Max's, sighing in ectasy at the friction. The boy beneath him clawed at his brothers back in pleasure and threw his head back in shock. He had never thought he'd be able to feel anything like this, let alone have his brother, his _one love _do it for him. They continued like this, grunting and moaning in turn until they were both panting and tired.

"Max..."

Said boy opened his eyes lazily and smiled at his brother.

"I love you Justin," he chirped much to the shock of his older brother. Justin hesitated, reaching for Max's hand in a blind hurry. He had sat up and pulled the boy with him.

"Max... Do you find this revolting?," he whispered in fear. The other raised an eyebrow in confusion. His wrist was still in a firm hold. He smiled gently, kissing his brothers cheek, his nose, his eyes, then pulled back.

"Of course not," he muttered with a lobsided grin. "I love you, didn't you hear me?." Justin bit his lip, cupping his brothers jaw and letting his lips brush his gently.

His hands dropped from the boys face, making Max shiver as they felt their way to his chest and lower region. He moaned loudly, kissing him forcefully as Justin stroked his growing erection.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo-."

Max shiving his tongue into his mouth was enough to shut him up as he thrusted into Justins tight fist. His hands wandered to his brothers underwear, pulling slightly on the waistband making him jump. They pulled away from eachother.

"You hardly expected that I'd be the only one having fun, right?," Max muttered pulling harder. The older of the two blushed and smirked.

"Of course not," he muttered suddenly standing. Max watched as the boxers were inched slowly down his hips, hard on finally become _very _ noticable. He bit his lip and moaned lowly in his throat.

"Fuck...Justin..."

"In time," he whispered coming forward again and letting their open mouths meet, tongues darting from one mouth to the other. Max's hand felt its way to the hard cock only centimetres from his own and took hold of it making Justin buckle in pleasure.

"Oh my god Max," he cried out with a groan. Now, Max wasn't an expierianced hand job _giver_, no. But he had _gotten _quite a few from those bi-curious boys in his year who he oh so convieniantly met up with after school. He knew the basics and had only guessed what his brother would like. And boy was he right, by the end of Max's little bit of fun, he had Justins' arms and knees wobbling and sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Holy crap Justin... You're so fucking hot like that...," Max moaned, surprised at the sudden thoughts. Said teen smirked and leaned down to take one of his brothers nipples between his teeth and licked it graciously. They pressed against eachother, arms wrapped around their bodies. There was a comfortable silence in which deep breathing could be heard.

"Max..?," the boy jumped slightly at his name. Justin smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for waking you, you must be tired...," he whispered. Max groaned.

"No...No it's fine really... I would rather what just happened to sleep anyday.."

They both laughed lowly and Justin let Max's head rest on his arm. He looked at the ceiling thoughtfully as his brother fell asleep.

This wouldn't be accepted, at all. But then again, why would he have to tell anyone? He was smart enough to hide it, he had been hiding the whole wizard thing for seventeen years! He felt a small smile settle on his face. He had done, it. His brother new, and felt the same way.

What a weight lifeted off his shoulders that was. A yawn escaped his lips and he felt his eye lids tugging.

'_What a freaking cheesy ending to such an awesome fucking night_' he couldn't help think with a laugh.

**Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
